All Your Love
by blahblahblah86
Summary: AU Sophie's a college student and Sky's getting on her nerves. But why? It'll take one night out on the town to figure out. Sky/Sophie. One Shot. Rated M for sexualness and pure smut.


_AU_

_this has a lot of SMUT. LIKE SEX AND STUFF._

_if you don't like that stuff, then I recommend you don't read._

* * *

"Ugh I'm just so done with him. It's like we're in middle school!" Sophie complained.

"Just don't think about it Soph!" Katie said, "I have something that'll take your mind off that jerk."

"What?"

"Let's go out! It'll be fun! We can go to that new bar!" Katie exclaimed, "What's it called? The Iron Coin!"

"I don't know." Sophie didn't like going out much.

"It is Friday night." Katie yelled, "We are not going to stay in this dorm and complain about that Sky guy!"

"Fine." She wanted to get her mind of him. He was always picking on her.

"Yay!" Katie gave Sophie a big hug. "Let's get hot."

* * *

A while later Sophie and Katie walked into the crowded bar. Katie was wearing a short red dress with strappy gold heels and her dark hair in a bun on top of her head. Sophie had decided on a tight fitted one shoulder grey dress with tall black boots. Her blonde curls left natural.

"Look at all the cute boys!" Katie shrieked before running to the dance floor.

Sophie knew this would happen. Katie always found some guy to keep her company.

"Bartender!" She yelled, "I'll take a vodka."

It wasn't a school night and she always seemed a lot more fun when she was drunk.

"Here you go, honey. On the house."

"Thanks." She drank it all down.

"Want another?" She heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Sure," she looked up and saw the guy.

"Sky." She said as she got up to leave.

"Before you leave, just tell me what I did." Sky said.

Sophie hesitated as she couldn't find an answer.

"I don't need to tell you anythi-" Suddenly she was taken off guard by Sky's lips on hers.

She pushed him off, just staring at him completely confused. She then placed her hands on his face, never losing eye contact. She moved closer and kissed him even more passionately than before.

Finally they broke apart, catching their breathes.

They locked eyes and made an instant connection, like never before.

"So how about that drink?" Sky smirked.

Sophie simply grabbed him by the arm. "I'll take it, at your apartment."

* * *

Later, both very intoxicated, the couple stumbled around his apartment.

She giggled as he tossed her onto his bed. He jumped on top of her and their lips met, passionately.

Sophie began reaching at his shirt and pulled it over his head. He then reached and pulled her dress off. And Sophie made her way to unbuckle his pants.

Sky unclasped the back of her bra. His hand went began to play with her panty line until she finally took them off herself. She then took his boxers off.

He kissed her again softly with a growing passion. He then traveled lower. Kissing her neck, her breasts, her stomach, and finally her cunt.

Sophie moaned in pleasure. She enjoyed his touch a while longer before rolling him over on his back. She smiled devilishly as she took him into her mouth.

It was Sky's turn to moan and grunt. She began very slow. As she felt Sky grow in anticipation she picked up the pace. Finally, he came in her mouth. She swallowed in two gulps.

"Sophie." Sky exhaled heavily.

Sophie than sat up on top of him and kissed his neck.

"Are you ready for more?" She asked rather coyly.

"Yes."

She lowered herself gently onto his erection. He flipped her over and went deeper inside of her.

"Sky!" She moaned.

Their breaths increased as did the speed.

"Faster." Sophie yelled.

They were both near climax.

"Ah!" Sophie screamed in ecstasy. "Oh my god, Sky!

That was enough to put him over the edge and he came not much later, yelling her name.

"You still want to know why I hated you?" Sophie said still catching her breath.

"Sure." Sky breathed heavily.

"I think it had something to do with me liking you a little too much." She smiled at him.

"Well, I like you. Too much for my own good." They both smiled. Sky kissed her softly, before they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

_Yeah. I like smut. So I hope you do too!_

_;)_


End file.
